


The Silver Fox and the Snow Queen Millennium  Memory

by joanidiego51



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanidiego51/pseuds/joanidiego51
Summary: It's about to turn into the year 2037Mulder and Scully reminisce about the New Year's Eve before the Millennium
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	The Silver Fox and the Snow Queen Millennium  Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Fox Mulder and Dana Scully belong to Chris Carter  
> This is my tribute to the episode Millennium  
> Comments are more than welcome  
> Happy New Year! Wish it to be a much better year for all of us.

It was about to turn to 2037 as Fox Mulder and Dana Scully prepared to celebrate the moment. They were sitting on their couch under a blanket in their PJs with flutes of Champagne on the ready. Their dog Jules was snoring at their feet oblivious to the passing of time..

They were celebrating alone tonight for the first time in years. Their 18 year old daughter, Lily, was out with her boyfriend Todd. William and Kelsey, their son and daughter-in-law were going to a party. Mulder and Scully had offered to watch their children, Jake and Katie, but Willam had gratefully declined, saying they had made arrangements. The whole family would be gathering at his house for a New Year’s Day brunch, so Mulder and Sculy could see their grandchildren then. Honestly there was no-one Fox Mulder would rather bring in the New Year with than the women at his side, who changed his life almost 44 years ago.

So the Mulders sat back and reminisced about the past year. Lily was a freshman at Columbia University in NYC, 4-year-old Jake was in Pre-K. Kelsey had gone back to work, bringing her two-year-old daughter with her, utilizing the company’s Day Care. Dana was working at a local hospital, training new nurses, 3-6 days a month. Fox had turned 75 and was working on a new book. The half Lab/half Spaniel, Jules had joined the family as a present from Scully to Mulder. They had become close pals.

With 10 minutes to the new year, Mulder asked Scully,

“Are you thinking about what I’m thinking about?”  
.  
Dana scrunched up her nose and said,

“That the champagne is getting flat and you're afraid you’ll have to pee right before midnight?”

“Leave my prostate out of it,” Mulder grumbled. “ and I don’t even like Champagne. Boy, that’s what I get for being romantic!”

Scully smiled and said,

“You wouldn’t be thinking of a certain New Years when I rescued you from death by Zombie,would you?”

Mulder grinned and pulled her close to him.

“Yeah, that’s the one and what happened next?”

Scully pretended to think hard and replied.

“Your arm was bandaged and in a cast. We were watching the ball drop in a hospital waiting room.”

“Hmm you make it sound so sexy, then what happened?”

Dana’s demeanor softened and she said wistfully,

“You looked at me with something in your eyes I had only seen one other time, when a bee ruined the moment. I stared up at you, hopeful and uncertain.”

Mulder looking at her lovingly saying softly,

“Yes, Scully, I saw both your hope and uncertainty, but I felt like I had wasted so much time. It wasn't only that it was New Year’s Eve, but watching the ball drop and seeing all those people so happy and kissing, motivated me to do want I wanted to do for a very long time. I leaned down and softly kissed your perfect lips.”

“Mulder, we agreed that the world didn't end, but why do you think it took us so long after that to be together intimately? You had said those beautiful words to me after your brain surgery and I could feel things were changing for us.”

Mulder mulled this over and said,

“You know, Scully I wanted more but I loved that kiss. It was my way of showing I cared about you more than just a friend.”

Scully smiled saying,

“It was such a sweet kiss. Honestly, I wanted more too, but your smile assured me our time was coming.”

Mulder agreed,

“I wasn't sure what you were ready for, but the way your lips felt on mine made me know it wasn't just a typical kiss on NYE or a sexual kiss yet, but it felt like a promise”. 

By now the ball was 1 minute from dropping. Scully put her arms around Mulder and said.

“That kiss definitely left me wanting, but I appreciated your gentle approach to the big step we would take later that year. It might be 37 years later but there’s no-one that I would rather be kissing on New Year’s Eve.”

The ball drop was down to 10 seconds. The two long time lovers counted down with the crowd then kissed each other deeply with years of love on their lips.

“Happy New Year, Scully,” Mulder whispered. “It took me a long time to kiss you in a way that would reflect my love and desire, but that chaste kiss is one of my favorite memories.”

“Mine too, Mulder. And here’s to another Happy New Year for us without the world ending.”


End file.
